


最危險的時刻

by msakira



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles無法朝著Erik開槍來幫他作訓練，而他萬中選一的腦袋想到了好方法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	最危險的時刻

　　這宅子大得就像迷宮，Erik這麼想，然後繞開了經過遊憩室的路。  
  
　　今天是固定的休息日。沒有訓練，那就意味著將有一窩乳臭未乾的變種年輕人準備在那兒進行一些無傷大雅──干擾他私人時間（至少耳根子上的平靜他是需要的）──的邪惡計劃。  
  
　　也許是被迫著迅速從慘淡的童年脫離出來，他到現在也不能瞭解那些孩子過剩卻不好好利用的精力。在CIA 那兒他已經見識過了，但到如今每次假日過後的一片狼藉還是會讓他太陽穴突突地發疼。  
  
　　幸好Charles的鐘點女傭能處理一切。搞不好這就是她的變種能力，Erik能肯定。  
  
　　說到Charles，Erik想到了自己的訓練一直沒能有效進行，他覺得必須和他好好談談。Erik繼續走著，往Charles的房間走去。  
  
　　在那之前，Erik微微瞇起眼睛；遊憩室的吊燈一下子重重往下墜了一小段，伴隨著一陣驚呼、一聲重物落地的悶響，他才滿意的將早已鬆脫的螺絲給一點點旋了回去。  
  
　　午飯時他一定會給Hank最後一次警告。要是他膽敢再倒吊在上面一次，他一定可以說服Charles給他在腳上繫上鐵鍊交給自己，然後他們的小科學家就可以像隻可愛的鸚鵡一樣高興在上面吊多久就吊多久。  
  
　　***  
  
　　Erik敲了Charles的房門，主人沒有出來開門，而是他的聲音悶悶的從裡面傳來。  
  
　　「Erik！請你直接進來好嗎？」  
  
　　Erik不置可否的推開門，沒有看見Charles。像是感應到他的疑惑一樣，「這裡！浴室！你快過來我想我找到一個訓練方法了！」  
  
　　瞥見浴室門邊的蒸氣氤氳，Erik皺起眉，「訓練？在這裡？我不是跟你擔保過我不會再蠢到跳進水裡抓潛水艇了嗎？你要是打算叫我練閉氣我就──」  
  
　　Erik就連後面的話也沒說完了。溼淋淋的Charles就只一身素白浴袍的站在鏡子面前，無比燦爛的揮舞著手裡的刮鬍刀。  
  
　　「快，幫我刮鬍子。但是不能用手。」  
  
　　Erik想，也許不說服Charles了，他要把他們倆人捆成一綑然後丟進地下室和那些火腿吊在一起風乾，直到第三次世界大戰為止。  
  
　　「『訓練他們的能力好做更偉大的事』，這包含替人刮鬍子嗎？」  
  
　　Charles思考了一下，「為人謀方便嘛，當然也能算是。」  
  
　　Chrales的的笑一直維持到手中的刀開始劇烈抖動才停止。「好啦！開玩笑的！Erik！」  
  
　　「我認真想過了，除了控制龐大的力量以外，更細微精確的操控也是很重要的。簡單的啟動防盜鎖乃至遠端遙控精密儀器，我想有機會派上用場的。」  
  
　　刮鬍刀已經不動得那麼厲害了，於是他接著：「當然，也許這點你已經很嫻熟了，那我只需要請你讓我見識一下，拜託？」  
  
　　Charles誠懇的看著他，直到Erik無法克制的翻了個白眼，右手一揮讓他手中的刮鬍刀飄浮起來，Charles滿意的微微笑了。  
  
　　Erik再揮揮手，水槽邊瓶裝的刮鬍泡也飄了起來，他正想向前走近，Charles卻抬起一隻手制止了他。  
　　  
　　「記得我說的精確、細微嗎，我的朋友。距離太近就沒有意義了。」  
  
　　Erik這次可不買帳，他沒什麼誠意的說：「就當我眼睛不好。」便一下子跨步來到Charles面前，刮鬍泡像是被人上下搖晃幾下，噴嘴冒出細密的泡泡滑上Charles的臉頰。  
  
　　Erik想再調整Charles的位置，於是左手很自然的按上了對方的下顎。  
  
　　「喂，也說了不能用手。」  
  
　　「誠如你說的，精確、細微；我只是想確認泡沫能抹得均勻而已。還是你已經自戀到覺得這張臉漂亮到足夠生出電力好讓我控制？」  
  
　　Charles正想發作，Erik今天倒是一反常態的先發制人。「現在閉上嘴，請你好好配合好讓我早點從這場殘酷嚴苛的訓練解脫出來。」  
  
　　距離是不是太近了？Charles想插嘴但還是安靜了，刮鬍泡幾乎掩去了他大半張臉。  
  
　　Erik比他高上不少，他必須抬起下巴才能讓對方更順利的完成任務。他看著Erik微微曲著手指，鋒利的刀刃向著自己靠近。  
  
　　刀尖的光芒閃過眼角、卻沒有停留在應該的位置，一路下移──停在他搏搏鼓動的頸動脈上，Charles感覺到刮鬍刀在那兒一點一點施加了壓力。  
  
　　他有點不確定地在腦海中開口：  
  
　　/呃，Erik？ /  
  
　　/這是我給你的回報，我的朋友。我也得給你訓練，訓練你那天真無害的神經應該在任何時刻都像現在一樣充滿危機感。/  
  
　　Charles能讀得出來Erik在說出這些刻薄字眼時底下蘊涵的情緒。輕鬆的、愉快的，少見的Erik。  
  
　　對方並沒有刻意隱藏起來，那些平和的情緒像是溫暖的海潮湧回沙灘那樣沖刷著Charles的心靈，他喜歡這樣，於是不去計較Erik的挖苦就不是多困難的一件事了。  
  
　　Erik的左手並沒有離開，始終扶在Charles的下顎之下，偶爾的輕輕轉動調整位置。  
  
　　Charles研究Erik身後磁磚的圖案、Charles看著Erik被光暈染淡了的髮色、Charles盯著天花板一角的污跡想著該告訴女傭處理、Charles看著Erik頰旁密生的短短鬍渣思考著自己是否也該投桃報李……Charles試著看向別處，但最後總是不自覺的回到Erik專注的臉上。  
  
　　果然是距離太近了，他無力的想，乾脆的閉上眼睛。  
  
　　而且浴室真的不是一個適合訓練的場所，太過潮濕且熱了，Erik怎麼還能穿著慣常的黑色套頭衫而不感到不舒服？  
  
　　Charles模糊地想著那些不著邊際的東西，感覺著刀鋒隔著刮鬍泡在頰邊柔順的滑動，而Erik持續地提高他的下巴，提高，再提高──  
  
　　/夠了，Erik。不要再抬我的下巴了──/  
  
　　/否則你就要像少女一樣的墊起腳尖了嗎？/  
  
　　Charles肯定他讀到了Erik腦袋中那些像漫畫效果一樣的『HAHAHA』圖示了。  
  
　　/好吧。/  
  
  
　　/不然你等等要是情不自禁的翹起一隻小腿，那我就不得不配合的給你一個吻了──/  
  
　　Ouch！  
  
　　在Erik吃痛的喊出聲的同時，Charles想自己的右頰大概要挨上一刀了。  
  
　　但是沒有，Erik縮手按住自己額頭的時候，原本緊密貼合著Charles皮膚的刮鬍刀一併被拉離了。  
  
　　感覺像是腦仁被擰了一下，Erik緊抿著嘴唇，默不作聲的瞪著Charles。  
  
　　/你說過要給我回報的，我*親愛的*朋友。適當的使用精神力回擊應該包含在內。/  
  
　　Erik在腦袋裡哼了一聲。  
  
　　接著是徹頭徹尾的不回應，像是完全屏蔽了思想，拒絕跟Charles有任何的交流。  
  
　　看吧，浴室這環境真的不適合訓練，這麼悶熱，搞得兩人連點小玩笑都開不起了，Charles默默的想。  
  
　　再閉起眼睛總覺得有些不自在，他只好重新研究起那些存在許久的浴室磁磚、天花板的髒污，並允許自己偶爾被Erik的側臉線條稍稍拉走一些注意力。  
  
　　/……所以這就是你每晚在做的事。/  
  
　　/……sorry？/  
  
　　像是失訊的天線又連上了，Erik的思想突然闖了進來。  
  
　　/我說你那堪稱萬中選一的天才腦袋，每天就是用在計劃那些邪惡的課程？我的刮鬍特訓，把Alex塞進地窖，把Sean拖上高於五層的任何一棟建築物──/  
  
　　/嘿！把他推下去的人可是你！/  
  
　　/對，但你就想看我這麼做。/  
  
　　這下Charles還給了他貨真價實的哼哼聲。  
  
　　兩人的對話停了下來，只剩下刮鬍刀持續運作並甩開泡沫的聲音。但Erik並沒有再度緊閉他的心思，Charles更喜歡這個。氣氛再度回復到放鬆而舒緩的時刻。  
  
　　一切都好，只除了有些熱。  
  
　　大概是時近中午，Charles想著，一面伸手想扯開原先密合交疊在胸前的浴袍。  
  
　　Erik的左手突地握住他的手腕阻止了他的動作。他靠得更近了，幾乎只剩鼻尖相抵的距離。  
  
　　Charles試著讓自己對望回去而不顯得窘迫。  
  
　　「Perfection.」  
  
　　Erik突然這麼說，Charles甚至還來不及反應，一陣白晃晃的物體模糊他的視線，Erik把毛巾扔到他臉上。「把自己打理好就下樓吧，Professor X。」  
  
　　Charles扯下毛巾，看著Erik指揮著工具物歸原位，左手插進褲袋一派輕鬆的往後退去。  
  
　　「你的變種寶貝們還在樓下等你開飯。雖然我覺得在那之前應該先開個短暫且有效率的檢討吧──」  
  
　　Charles感覺到Erik走遠了。然後他才發現耳邊隆隆作響的鼓譟聲一直存在著，直到Erik離得越遠才逐漸沈寂下去。  
  
　　喔是的那些變種寶貝（Charles忍不住笑了出來）簡直興奮的坐不住了，那潮湧的思緒一波波襲來；莊園裡工作著的人們心思一樣漫延過來，像是世界規律運作的聲音重新回到他耳裡。  
  
　　那短暫的與世隔絕發生在Erik靠近之前，離開之後。就像是Erik意料之外給他帶來了難得的平靜與躁動並存。  
  
　　Charles靠上明亮的鏡面，微微抬起下顎，指尖撫過Erik無形的手方才滑過的每一處。  
  
　　是的，堪稱完美。  
  
　　整齊俐落的修剪，沒有傷口，只是Erik不經意落下了幾縷可疑的紅暈在他顴骨之上。

 

　　END


End file.
